Combat rifle (Fallout 4)
}} The combat rifle is a weapon in Fallout 4. Background A pre-War firearm that can be commonly found in the Commonwealth. Various factions, such as Gunners and raiders, are frequently seen carrying them as well. Characteristics The combat rifle is capable of filling various roles depending on its configuration, such as a close-quarters automatic or a precision sniper. It is also chambered for .45 rounds, one of the most abundant forms of ammunition in the game. With higher ranks of Gun Nut, caliber conversions to the weaker .38 rounds and more powerful .308 rounds become available. Weapon modifications }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Variants * Overseer's Guardian * December's Child Locations * Can be purchased at the Diamond City market. ** Arturo may sell two or three of these rifles. Higher levels would see him selling one already modified with a .308 receiver. * One can be found next to a dead soldier next to a beached tank directly west of Libertalia. * At any level, a long barrel full stock is in the raider cottage east of Pickman Gallery. * At the assassinated convoy out of Covenant, on the road to the Medford Memorial Hospital. Guaranteed spawn. * One will spawn at any level on top of the roof of the Greater Mass blood clinic, next to the body of a dead survivor. * On the east side of Greater Mass blood clinic in the back of a burned out vehicle there is a chance one will spawn next to a skeletal soldier. * At higher levels, the combat rifle and modded variants can be found on almost all the mercenaries at Parsons State Insane Asylum along with plenty of combat armor. These respawn almost daily, making them ideal for obtaining many for settlers. * Around level 15, Gunners will start equipping these with large magazines and long barrels. * Can also be commonly found in US Army bases. * Fairly common among raiders after a certain level. * One can be found during the miscellaneous quest Find the Treasures of Jamaica Plain. * Daisy frequently sells one. * Alexis Combes frequently sells one. * Multiple Gunners may spawn with this weapon. They however, are almost always found stock. * Sold at the Nuka-Cade for 21600 Nuka-Cade tickets (items rotate every couple of days). Notes * Any combat rifle with a low scope or higher will be labeled as "combat sniper" along with other titles, unless another name takes precedence over it. * The full stock and long scope mods cause the combat rifle to use more AP in VATS in order to be fired. * Despite being chambered for a handgun caliber by default, there are always rifle cartridges seen in the magazine when reloading, suggesting the combat rifle was originally chambered for either .308 or 5.56mm, and was switched to the more abundant .45 round at the last minute in development. This makes it a rather curious weapon, being a large-caliber rifle that fires pistol rounds in two of its three configurations. Only a select few weapons in the Fallout universe share this kind of oddity, like the .223 pistol from Fallout 1 and 2, and its New Vegas versions, That Gun and the 5.56mm pistol, which are pistols that fire rifle rounds. * The combat rifle makes the best use of .45 rounds, boasting the highest damage for those calibers out of all other weapons that utilize them as well. * Unused meshes in the game's files suggest the combat rifle was at some point going to have a drum magazine modification, similar to its shotgun counterpart, the combat shotgun. Bugs * The modification menu for scopes and sights on the combat rifle does not show the 'Glow Front Sight Ring' mod unless there is something other than the basic 'Front Sight Ring' mod attached, but will not be craftable even though its components required are shown as 'None,' which is grayed out. This affects both the normal combat rifle and its variant, Overseer's Guardian. * The standard magazine for the Combat Rifle can be invisible, however while reloading the magazine can be seen. * Firing and then swimming will cause the weapon to be held like a bat and prevent firing the weapon. ** To fix it, just unequip and re-equip the rifle. ** Can also happen while using unique or legendary variants of the rifle. Gallery FO4 Sighted combat rifle.png|Modifications: short barrel, full stock, standard magazine, front sight ring, large bayonet Overseers Guardian.png|Modifications: short barrel, marksman's stock, standard magazine, scope FO4 Recon combat rifle.png|Modifications: short barrel, marksman's stock, large magazine, recon scope, suppressor FO4 Combat rifle full.png|Modifications: long barrel, full stock, standard magazine, standard sights FO4 Compensated combat rifle.png|Modifications: long barrel, full stock, standard magazine, front sight ring, compensator Marksmanscombatrifle.png|Modifications: long barrel, marksman's stock, large magazine, reflex sight, large bayonet FO4 Suppressed combat sniper rifle.png|Modifications: long barrel, marksman's stock, large magazine, scope, suppressor Mercenaries at Parsons State Insane Asylum.png|Mercenaries with a combat rifle and wearing combat armor parts at Parsons State Insane Asylum Category:Fallout 4 weapons pl:Karabin bojowy ru:Боевой карабин (Fallout 4) uk:Бойовий карабін (Fallout 4)